The invention relates to a pollen protection device intended to protect the mucous membranes of the eyes and the nose of allergic persons against contact with the pollen of flowers.
As the primary protection of persons sensitive to the pollen carried annually into the atmosphere during the flowering period of grasses, flowers, bushes and trees by the wind and thermal currents, heretofore two principal measures have become known in relation to their mechanical and allergic actions.
First, a pollen protection hood is known, consisting of a filter fabric comprising a sight window, in combination with a head covering. Such a hood cannot be worn in public without attracting attention and cannot be color coordinated esthetically with light summer clothing. Furthermore, the entire head of the wearer is masked which, particularly with high temperatures, leads to increased perspiration.
Secondly, conical plugs are known consisting of a foamed material to be introduced into the nasal openings. These plugs cause a disagreeable sensation as the result of their pressure against the nasal walls and cannot be considered harmless for hygienic reasons. In addition, they protect only the nasal mucosa and not the eyes which may also become strongly irritated by pollen.